


Inapproprié

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Beaches, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « Détends-toi, Yuu... prétends qu’on est dans notre chambre d’hôtel et non dans la plage, il devrait être plus simple comme ça. »
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	Inapproprié

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Inapproprié**

Yuya gémissait sous ses mains.

Il aurait resté toujours comme ça, mais il savait combien il pouvait être dangereux.

« Hi... Hikka. » il s’efforça de dire, en essayant d’éviter la bouche du plus jeune qui luttait pour être sur la sien. « Hikka, ça serait mieux aller autre part. Quiconque pourrait arriver et nous voire, ça serait très difficile expliquer que... »

Le plus jeune hocha la tête, en souriant.

« Personne ne va arriver, Yuu. C’est nuit, la plage est déserte et on ne va pas nous trouver. On peut rester ici comme on veut. » il le rassura, en l’embrassant encore, en baissant vers le cou et les clavicules, tandis que ses mains bougeaient sur sa taille.

Yuya se laissa aller à ce toucher, en bougeant sous lui, en gémissant son nomme et en essayant de dépasser la sensation de malaise donné par la situation.

La chaise longue n’était pas idéale pour s’embrasser, mais le plus jeune donnait l’impression d’être confortable, ensuite il essaya de ne s’en plaindre pas.

« Détends-toi, Yuu... prétends qu’on est dans notre chambre d’hôtel et non dans la plage, il devrait être plus simple comme ça. » lui dit Hikaru, en remarquant que Yuya n’était pas convaincu.

Et le plus vieux l’écouta, et il se concentra sur sa langue et ses mains, sur ce qu’il ressentait, sur son érection qui se faisait sentir, en implorant pour un peu de soulagement.

Ensuite, il oublia tout le reste.

Il commença à toucher Hikaru, en l’embrassant comme le plus jeune embrassait lui, et tôt il put prétendre que n’étaient pas des risques à coucher là.

Il sentit la mains d’Hikaru atteindre sous son maillot, et il s’offrit à son toucher, ses gémissements de plus en plus hauts, tandis que Yaotome l’embrassait pour le faire être autant silencieux que possible.

Il fut nu trop tôt, et trop tôt il sentit les doigts de Hikaru se frayer un chemin à son intérieur, en lui faisant sentir impatient d’avoir plus.

Il essaya de prévenir Hikaru, de lui dire de faire quelque chose vite, et le plus jeune fut plus que heureux de lui satisfaire.

Il entra en lui d’un mouvement sec, et Yuya ne put pas éviter de crier, sans plus crainte que quelqu’un les découvrait, en voulant seulement sentir son copain plus à fond en lui.

Il était sur le point de jouir, il le sentait.

Il ne s’aperçut pas de l’étrange bruit que fait la chaise, jusqu’à ils tombèrent sur la sable.

Ils se blessèrent, mais Hikaru donna l’impression de ne pouvoir pas cesser de bouger, et il continua à pousser en lui jusqu’à tous les deux jouirent, en criant l’un le nomme de l’autre, en essayant d’être de plus en plus proches.

Quand ils récupérèrent de l’orgasme, ils se regardèrent et ils éclatèrent de rire, en s’asseyant sur la sable et en regardant la chaise.

Elle avait cédé sous son poids, et une des jambes était irrémédiablement pliée, c’était pour ça qu’ils étaient tombés.

« Ça va ? » lui demanda Hikaru quand ils arrêtèrent de rire, et Yuya hocha la tête.

« Ça va. Peut-être demain je vais avoir quelques bleus, mais pour le reste ça va. » il le rassura. « Et toi ? »

Hikaru haussa les épaules, en s’approchant et en l’embrassant.

« Ça va bien. Plus que bien. » susurra-t-il.

Yuya rendit le baiser, en laissant que le plus jeune le serrant dans les bras.

« Demain tu devrais dire à quelqu’un qu’on a cassé la chaise, tu le sais, non ? »

Yaotome gloussa et hocha la tête. 

« Je le sais, je le sais. Je vais le faire, c’est promis. Même qu’il va être difficile expliquer _comment_ on l’a cassée. »

Yuya rit et lui donna une tape dans le dos.

« Je le sais. Tu peux dire que tu prétendais d’être dans ta chambre d’hôtel, n’est pas ? »

Hikaru lui frappa la tête, mais il ne put pas éviter de rire.

« Ou je pourrais dire que mon copain était trop excitant et que je n’ai pu pas attendre d’aller autre part, qu’en penses-tu ? »

Yuya rougit et soupira.

Peu importait ce qu’il disait.

Ils allaient y penser le jour suivant. Pour le moment, il voulait seulement rester là, à côtés de lui.

Peu importait où ils étaient, jusqu’à ils pouvaient être ensemble. 


End file.
